


Coming to terms

by Mundy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Competition, Friendship, Gen, Honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How weird? Prince is asking Dandy for a favor - No wait - he's asking for help !? What is wrong with the world, what's this about Dandy entering a new race? Prince clearly is pissed about something alright, but what? Could it be the new racer who have climbed onto his ladder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to terms

“Oh! And you caught it all by yourself?”  
“Sure did, Baby, that's the life of a hunter ya' know,” Dandy winked at Honey.

She let out a giggle, but as she did, every waitress at the breastaurant suddenly seemed to turn quiet. Dandy had just taken another sip of his drink as it happened, and he wondered what was going on. He looked up past the edge of his glass. A twitch on his eye almost caused him to choke on his drink. 

“No fucking way,” he mumbled after the sip, putting the glass down with a pound.

Honey had already jumped off the table. As starstruck as she was, she didn't even hear Dandy trying to call out to her. Every female gathered around in a circle, as they all gave out a loud shriek of love and joy. “Master Prince!!!” Dandy turned his head and made a face out of disgust. This guy couldn't get more full of himself, and why did he have to come here of all places? Dandy stuck his hand into his pocket at dug up some woolongs, placing them onto the table. He was heading out of here at least. 

“Hello Ladies,” Prince said with a wink and a charming smile.  
“You actually returned!”  
“Can I have your autograph?”  
“I want a picture!”

Dandy got up from his seat, and as he did Prince noticed it. He couldn't let the alien hunter get away right now, he had something he needed to discuss with him. With kind eyes, and a warm smile he turned down the ladies one by one as he made his way out of the crowd, trying to catch up with the tall, pompadoured man. They hadn't crossed many paths since the grand prix, but every now and then they had bumped into each other. 

“Wait Dandy,” Prince reached out and placed a hand onto his shoulder.  
“Huh?” He stopped and glanced back at Prince.  
“What the hell do ya' want?”  
“Can't an old opponent say hello?” He smiled up at him.  
“Not when it's ya', ain't ya' a little too fancy for me?” Dandy teased.  
“I'm here for a favor, you ass,”   
“Huh?” Dandy blinked.

Having influence like Prince really seemed to pay off to Dandy. Just with a couple of words, tinkerbell had actually managed to get a private table set off from the rest of the customer, and that was something Dandy had to be impressed by, considering that the females here came with a special BooBies uniform. Drinks were served once again, both seeming to have received a type of peach ice tea. Dandy couldn't help but to wonder why Prince had come to him though, of all people. 

“Favor? Why don't I like that word,” Dandy took a sip.  
“It's nothing mean, I promise,”  
“It's just a …” Prince gave it a thought.

How was he going to say it? If he said it as it was, Dandy would probably get all cocky and laugh at him, and he wasn't in the mood of being laughed at; That was for sure. Short story; Lately Prince had gotten knocked off the first place in the races around in the universe, all thanks for a newcomer who seemed to have quite the skill. He wasn't too fond of losing, hell, he couldn't stand it; Racing was his thing, the thing that he had given his life to, and some newb trying to act like a god really ticked him off. 

“Don't tell me ya' are here for a booty call,” Dandy raised an eyebrow.  
“Wh...What!?” Prince's face turned red.  
“Dandy, no! That's not it! I'm here for help!”  
“... Help?”  
“I need you to come with me to the upcoming race,” Prince sought.  
“Why?”  
“Because I need you to participate, as my secret partner.”  
“... Still not getting' it,”

Prince almost gave up on this man, what in the world was so hard to understand that he needed someone to team up with him? Very well. He gave into the shame and told Dandy what had happened the past few months. How he had gradually started to almost lose races, and actually lose some of them as well. It took at least ten minutes to explain it all, and at the end of the explanation, Prince's face were all annoyed and frustrerted. He didn't handle these things pretty well.

“Tinkerbell, couldn't ya' just have told me right away?”  
“I was expecting a laugh,” He said with a forced smile.  
“It's pretty hard seein' ya' fall from grace, so I'll save it,”  
“Does this mean that you will help me?”  
“Sure, why not? Hell, I wanna see how good this racer is, he probably is godlike fast”  
“He?” Prince looked up Dandy.

Had he actually skipped that part? Oh, maybe Dandy wasn't the right person to ask anyways. Prince knew how Dandy acted around females. He almost regretted his desition now; asking the alien hunter, the man of the ass, slave to the female curves, to actually aid him in a race against -

“No way!” Both Dandy and Prince looked out to the regular part of the breasturant.  
“Look, look, look!”  
“It's her!”  
“Waaaah! Miss! Miss! I'm you biggest fan!”

Dandy got up from his chair, and Prince sort of reached out after him. He wanted to say it himself, and he could only guess who it was outside there, bathing in his fans. Prince followed Dandy quickly, and walked up by his side, noticing the alien hunter's searching eyes. He was clearly looking for the one they were shouting after. A somewhat loud laughter appeared within the shrieks, and Prince felt his stomach twirl around.

“My my, you are all very sweet,”   
“Too kind too,” She tossed her unbound hair over her shoulder.

Dandy blinked as soon as he caught the sight of her – The round hips, big and juicy, on top of long legs which carried a curvy woman with dark hair, bound up in a fuzzy ponytail. She didn't even seem to pay attention to him as he approached her. With a twist and a straigthening of his jacket, Dandy made his way through the crowd of petite females and up to her, and as he reached out a hand he blinked again – Eyes going wide. This babe was taller than him!?

“Oh, a male? In such... Age,” The female put a hand onto her hip, looking down at the man.   
“Ya'... Sure are tall, Baby,” Dandy smirked up at her. Wow.  
“Fancy running into you, little master,” She playfully looked past Dandy and over at Prince.  
“It's Sonic Speed Stud to you,” He walked up by Dandy's side.

She let forth a chuckle, and Dandy felt his heart flutter a little as he noticed the her breasts bounce a little with the chuckle. They weren't super huge, but one could clearly see that there was something hidin' beneath the somewhat baggy suit which was in purple. Her torso was a matte red shirt in flanell, and she was walking on heels with a communication device on her ear lobe. 

“Wait,” Dandy glanced back at Prince, then at the female again.  
“Don't tell me that she's -?” He whispered to Prince, who gave him a obvious look.  
“Captain of RocketNrNeun, RNN,” She offered Dandy her hand. He grabbing it.   
“Further known as Margarita.” Prince said with a mumble and a forced smile.  
“It's Breaking Supernova to you, little master,” She winked over at Prince, teasing him.  
“Never heard of ya',” Dandy stuck his hands into his pockets, with Prince holding back a laugh.  
“Dandy!” Honey said insulted, slapping his arm.

Margarita blinked at the shorter male. No. She didn't like this one.

“Tell me, little master,”  
“Will this baboon be participating tomorrow as well?”  
“Turns out I will, Baby,”   
“Shove a sock in it, Space Mooch,” She snapped back.   
“You won't catch up to me as easy as you did to Prince,”   
“We will have to see about that, Margarita.” Prince added, giving Dandy a quick look.   
“I'm looking forward to it already,” She blew the boys a kiss with two fingers,  
“Don't be late, boys,” She said, before departing again.  
“She ticks me off,” Prince mumbled to himself.  
“She's even worse than you.” Dandy blinked at Prince, really?

Dandy couldn't help it, but this female was clearly not into him – Sheesh, she hadn't even greeted with a smile, only a somewhat strong and firm handshake. Breaking Supernova – The newest addition to the grand prix, and Prince was actually struggling with keeping up. Just who was this chick?


End file.
